


You Found Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red tracks down Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Red-Handed."

Red ran through the woods, her werewolf senses picking up the familiar scent.

She and Snow had been tracking a deer when they’d been ambushed by a band of ogres. In the chaos of their escape, the two had been separated.

Now, rather than tracking a deer, Red found herself tracking Snow. Fortunately she knew Snow’s scent almost as well as her own.

After following the trail for about a mile and a half through the Enchanted Forest, she finally caught up to Snow.

“You found me” said Snow, smiling.

“And I always will” said Red, embracing the other woman.


End file.
